


Her Christmas Wish

by LadyLaran



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLaran/pseuds/LadyLaran
Summary: When reading over the letters his employee's children sent to Santa, Bilbo is beyond touched when he reads the heartfelt wish of a four year old Arwen and he and Thorin set to scheming with Lobelia to make sure that her wish is fulfilled.  The best place to do that is at Bag End Publishing's annual Christmas party, and Elrond has no idea what has been set into motion!





	Her Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMirkyKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/gifts).



> Author’s Note – So this is my second year of participating in “Have a Happy Hobbit Holiday” and like last year, the challenge set before me has been fun to work on. My gift recipient this year is TheMirkyKing and like the rest of us, a list of couples, likes, and dislikes were posted. I have to admit, I had never given thought to some of them and I’m not huge on incest truthfully. However, one requested pairing prompted a stirring from the wombat kennel and it is my hope that TheMirkyKing will enjoy this. Happy holidays, my dear, and may you have a wonderful time with your loved ones.
> 
> Warnings- Modern AU
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make any money from this story. I also do not own the songs mentioned in the story.

The soft sound of muted sympathy drew a pair of blue eyes away from the file the owner was reading to look at the curly haired male curled up on their couch, a stack of letters sitting beside him. He could spy a look of pain on the other’s face and wondered at what had drawn that expression since the task Bilbo had been working on was always one he enjoyed at this time of year.

“What is it, love?”

“I’ve been reading over the letters from the children,” he told his husband, not looking up from the one he was holding. “I just got to one, and it’s breaking my heart.”

Thorin moved to the couch, sitting beside Bilbo after moving the stack of letters that the children of the employees where the smaller male worked had written for Santa. He took the letter that had elicited such a response from his husband and began reading.

“Dear Santa, my name is Arwen and I am four years old. My babysitter is helping me write this; she says hi. I have been a good girl this year, but my brothers say I’m a stinker. Dunno why they say that. My sitter says I need to tell you what I want for Christmas this year. What I really want is someone for my daddy to love. He is sad all the time, and I don’t care if I don’t get toys or candy if it means Daddy gets someone to make him happy. Mommy died when I was born, and he never said it was my fault though my brothers did once but got in trouble for it. Please, please Santa. Find someone to make Daddy smile again? Thank you, Arwen Riven.”

Thorin’s voice trailed off, and he looked at Bilbo in sorrow. He cleared his throat before speaking again, deeply touched by what he had just read out loud.

“This is Elrond’s daughter right? Our little rosebud?”

Bilbo nodded, tugging his glasses off. He rubbed his eyes and sighed, thinking about his sad coworker. He’d seen the weight the man carried, and he’d often thought that something had to be done.

“Arwen is a sweet soul; he’s brought her to work at times. I usually let her sit in my office since Kili and Fili store toys there when they come to see me,” he answered. “She’s never once let on that this has been worrying her, and I wish she had. It’s a heavy burden for any child to carry, but it’s double that for someone of her age.”

Thorin was quiet, thinking about the rest from the little girl and how they could fulfill her only Christmas wish.

“Knowing his tastes as I do, I may have someone to bring to the party if you don’t mind two extra guests,” he began. “He works with me at the hospital. He’s single, and I know Elrond matches a lot of his likes in regards to what he looks for in a partner.”

“Who is it,” Bilbo asked.

“Thranduil Green,” he answered. “He can come across as an arse at first, but he’s a good guy when you get to know him.”

“It doesn’t hurt that his son is adorable,” the other said with a grin, having met the pair at various hospital parties over the years. “Question is how to get them set up?”

“Lobelia is handling the seating, right?”

“She is,” he said to his husband, chuckling. “She’s the only I trust with planning the party.”

“Have her put the Riven family at our table,” Thorin suggested. “This way we can ensure they have an opportunity to chat.”

The curly haired male grinned, texting his secretary and filling her in on everything. His smile grew when Lobelia texted back that she would help them with the scheme; he’d known his cousin wouldn’t be able to refuse to help with a matchmaking scheme.

“She’ll help us fulfill Arwen’s wish,” Bilbo told him a few minutes later.

“That’s great,” Thorin smiled.

“Thorin, my love, this will be a night to remember!”

* * * * *

Elrond smiled as he entered the large hall with his children. Elladan and Elrohir walked beside him while he carried Arwen. His daughter wasn’t having a good day, and she was a bit clingy because of it. He expected that she’d had a rough time at daycare, but she hadn’t said much about it so he could only guess as to why she was feeling so upset this evening.

“Good to see you, Elrond.”

At the familiar deep voice, he shifted slightly to see his boss’s husband approaching. He smiled, knowing his boys and daughter would be pleased.

“It’s good to see you too, Thorin.”

The twins greeted the long haired male with bright grins, getting hugs from the man, and Elrond looked at his daughter.

“Arwen, look who’s here.”

It took a few minutes before she looked up, and the storm cloud that had been following her since picking her up from daycare seemed to fade as she recognized who was waiting.

“Dr. Thorin!”

“There’s my girl,” he smiled, accepting her when she extended her arms to him. “Ready to have some fun?”

She nodded, letting him carry her to the table where Bilbo was chatting with the others. Elrond could see Thorin murmuring softly in her ear, and it made his heart ease to see the radiant smile show up on her face. The man was a favorite when it came to babysitters, him and Bilbo both, and he was grateful for it.

Bilbo smiled in welcome, hugging the twins before greeting Elrond. 

“I’m glad you were able to make it,” he said, giving the man a hug. 

“The children would never forgive me,” Elrond told his boss. “Uncle Bilbo’s party is something they look forward to every Christmas, and they never fail to remind me that we have to go many times throughout the year.”

“He and Lobelia begin planning sometime in January,” Thorin stated, still snuggling Arwen despite Bilbo’s attempts to steal her for cuddles. “He keeps saying that Bag End Publishing has to keep up with the parties that his grandparents started.”

“And we do,” Bilbo said, frowning at his husband. “It’s a tradition that I’ve always loved since I was Arwen’s age, seeing everyone mingle together and enjoy celebrating.”

“I’ve enjoyed it,” Elrond told the smaller male with a tired smile. “I know everyone else does too; we may not all show it, Bilbo, but we all look forward to this and appreciate the time and effort you put into making sure we enjoy ourselves.”

The small frown on Bilbo’s face eased, which eased something in the hearts of those around him. Though he had expectations for his employees and the business, the owner of Bag End Publishing never failed to encourage those who worked for him, having an open door policy for everyone who needed a chance to speak about frustrations, and it never surprised Elrond to know that his boss knew everyone by name. Considering just how big the company was, the Baggins family had made it a point to ensure they knew all of their employees and the names of the family members as well. The warm atmosphere had been the deciding factor in joining the company, and Elrond had never regretted it over the years.

“That I am pleased to hear,” Bilbo said with a smile. “Come, let’s get everyone seated so we can get started. Thorin brought a coworker and his son with him tonight when he found out the two would be alone tonight. You know me, I don’t like the idea of celebrating the holidays alone so I insisted he invite him. I think your children will make a friend in his son; young Legolas is very respectful and kind.”

As Bilbo turned, Elrond’s eyes fell upon the blond stranger that had been sitting at the table reserved for the owner of the company and his family. He froze a moment, feeling an odd connection when his eyes met the azure gaze of the other.

“Elrond, this is my friend and co-worker, Dr. Thranduil Green,” Thorin said, gently setting Arwen on her feet. “And the young lad with him is Legolas Green. Legolas, this is Arwen, Elladan, and Elrohir. Thranduil, this is our friend Elrond Riven.”

Thranduil gave a slow smile, offering his hand for the other to shake. Elrond took it, giving a firm clasp as they greeted each other.

“It is lovely to meet you, Mr. Riven,” the blond physician stated.

“As it is to meet you, Dr. Green,” he managed to reply, trying to shake his thoughts into some semblance of order.

“Thranduil please,” the other told him.

“Elrond,” the dark haired male replied, offering the same courtesy. 

The smile he received at that only served to cause a bit more chaos to his thoughts as he realized just how attractive that smile was. He never noticed the look shared between Bilbo and Thorin or the look of hope on his daughter’s face as they watched the introduction take place.

The first part of the Christmas party, which was always a delicious feast, passed by him unnoticed. He’d been pulled into a conversation with Thranduil, ranging from books to gardens as well as other things. It had been an utterly enjoyable discussion, pausing only when the children had need of them, which had been rare. Elrond couldn’t remember the last time he’d had such an interesting chat with someone, and he rather found he liked the look in the doctor’s eyes whenever he presented a mild challenge to something he’d said during that conversation.

When the games had been announced, Elrond noticed that Legolas had been quick to pair with Arwen, who usually had a difficult time finding a partner due to her young age. He’d been rather protective of her since meeting her, and it was obvious his daughter was definitely enjoying the attention. He wasn’t surprised his boys paired together, and he’d been secretly delighted to find that Thranduil was his partner for the games too.

Bilbo and Lobelia, who spent the year looking for new fun ideas for games, always made sure the favorites were played despite being a staple each year. One of the games was called “Santa Says,” a Christmas version of the children’s game “Simon Says” was always one to cause a lot of laughter since “Santa” always tended to create chaos in some form or other. This year was no different as Lobelia had taken on “Santa” and had everyone doing silly things, much to everyone’s delight.

Elrond would never forget the sight of his boss standing on a chair while Thorin belted out the words to “You’re A Mean One, Mr. Grinch” to the curly haired male. Everyone had been cracking up since the dark haired doctor was hamming it up, being dramatic as he sang to his husband. Bilbo, who had been struggling not to laugh, only promised Lobelia that she’d get her just desserts later, and that had been enough to cause more laughter since the two cousins were known to pull pranks on each other.

If that had been hilarious, the sight of Fili and Kili Durin, Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas singing “Dominick the Donkey” had been enough to nearly bruise his ribs with laughter since Elladan and Kili had insisted on making donkey sounds throughout the song. He and Thranduil had ended up leaning against each other, near tears with laughter as the boys tried their best to ham it up to please “Santa.”

“Remind me to make sure I’m not in the building if those five end up plotting again,” the blond said, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

“I’m used to seeing the dreadful quartet,” Elrond admitted, rubbing his sore stomach. “I am happy to see Legolas bonding with them, but I have to admit to being afraid in regards to what mischief and chaos they will cause in the future.”

Thranduil laughed, shaking his head and hugging his son when the young one came up to them with Arwen in tow. Though he had bonded with the boys, Arwen was one he had kept close all night and Elrond was pleased to see her making a new friend.

“Daddy, did you see?”

“I did, rosebud,” he said, scooping her up to hug her. “Your brothers, Legolas, and the Durin boys were rather silly, weren’t they?”

She giggled, snuggling into him with a bright smile. That gorgeous smile warmed his heart, and he kissed her on the nose.

“Silly Daddy,” Arwen smiled, wiggling to get down when the final game of the night was called.

The Christmas Scavenger Hunt was a tradition that had started with the very first Christmas party the company had held, and it was a crowd favorite. The rules were a bit different from normal hunts, which made it a lot more interesting for everyone involved.

Pairs were chosen to work together and were given a unique envelope with the first clue to get them started. The organizers for the game often made sure the adults were given more challenging clues or instructions that often led them into silly situations in order to keep the merriment going. It often wasn’t unusual for the game to stop in order to tease a pair that had gotten stuck in a silly position or had to do something goofy so they could get the next clue.

Elrond and Thranduil had been paired together, laughing as they had to quote lines from Christmas movies or silly children’s books in order to get their next envelope from the game runner. They were enjoying themselves, chatting quietly as they went from one envelope to the next, and he blinked when he heard Elrohir shout out to him.

“Look up, Daddy!”

Both looked up, realizing that the envelope’s instructions had led them to one of the places where mistletoe had been hung. Gray eyes widened before looking up into Thranduil’s smiling face. Before he could comment, Elrond’s eyes closed when he felt his mouth being claimed into a chaste but potent kiss.

“I have to admit that I would enjoy doing that again,” Thranduil whispered in his ear when the kiss ended.

“So would I,” he murmured, blushing a bit as the other smiled.

“Perhaps in a less public setting,” the blond said softly, ignoring the cat calls from the other adults. “Maybe at dinner Wednesday evening?”

“If I can get someone to watch my children that night, I’d love to,” Elrond said, feeling the anticipation starting to build.

“I’m certain Bilbo and Thorin wouldn’t mind,” Thranduil said. “It’d give the children time to get to know each other since I plan on asking them to watch Legolas for me.”

The dark haired male smiled and nodded, ignoring how the calls got louder when he leaned in to steal his own kiss. He never noticed the gray eyes of his daughter sparkle as she watched this, snuggling in the strong arms of her “Dr. Thorin” as she watched this.

“Merry Christmas, rosebud,” Bilbo murmured in her ear, beaming when she kissed his cheek.

“Thank you, Uncle Bilbo,” she said to him, making him smile at her. “Santa gave me my wish; Daddy’s smiling again.”

“That he is, rosebud,” Thorin rumbled gently, pleased they’d been able to fulfill her Christmas wish. “He had to do something since you wanted happiness for someone else rather than for yourself. I know we’re all proud of you.”

Arwen tightened her hug around his neck, kissing his cheek too. She then looked at her daddy and wondered if she’d have a papa soon? She wouldn’t mind having Legolas as a brother, she thought, but that would mean too many boys. With that thought in mind, she turned to look at Bilbo.

“Think Santa could give me a sister next year?”

The pair sputtered, staring at each other over her head as she hummed her favorite Christmas carol. How in the world were they to manage that?

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s End Note – I really hope Mirky enjoys this. It’s a bit on the silly side, but Christmas stories need to show the joy of the season. Winter shows the hope that light will return once more, and Elrond is finding that dawn is coming. I rather liked the idea of Bilbo and Thorin playing Santa’s helper to ensure a little girl got her Christmas wish. I hope my recipient enjoys it too! Merry Christmas to all of those who celebrate; blessed Yule, happy Hanukkah, and Happy Kwanzaa to you as well. May we all be warmed by the light as it returns to illuminate the darkness of the longest night.


End file.
